1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly to printed circuit board connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors for connecting small panel-like electrical devices, such as circuit boards or liquid crystal displays (LCD) to another circuit board are known. One such connector employs an insulative body having a slot for receiving an LCD module. A linear array of connector terminals are mounted on the body. The spring portions disposed at one end of the terminals are located along the slot to engage circuit contact pads on the LCD. The other ends of the terminals are wrapped about the connector body and extend in a fixed position along a bottom edge of the connector body to form bottom contacts. Because the bottom contacts have no compliance, it is necessary to utilize a sheet of elastomeric material between the bottom of the connector body and the circuit board. The elastomeric body is provided with appropriate conductive traces to electrically connect the bottom contacts with appropriate contacts on the printed circuit board. The connector is held compressed against the elastomeric material by a compressive force, typically generated by the portion of the housing in which the LCD is mounted. It is common to apply an adhesive to hold the connector secure onto the LCD. The use of conductive elastomers and adhesives adversely affects the ease and cost of manufacturing devices, such as portable hand held electronic devices that have visual displays, such as cellular telephones.